1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a resistor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A nonvolatile memory device is a memory device that maintains data stored even when power is cut off. As improvement on the degree of integration of 2-dimensional volatile devices where memory cells are formed in a single layer on a substrate reached its limitations, a 3-dimensional memory device that laminates memory cells on a substrate perpendicularly is being proposed.
Herein, a nonvolatile memory device having a 3-dimensional structure includes a resistor for adjusting the operating speed of the memory device and the current amount flowing in a circuit. However, since the resistor has a single-layered structure unlike memory cells that are laminated in a 3-dimensional structure, the resistor needs to be formed in an additional process. Therefore, the manufacturing process becomes complicated and costs increase.